Mi novia es una zombi
by La piketua
Summary: ¿Qué es mas fuerte que la misma muerte? ¿Se puede vivir después de haber muerto? ¿Puede el corazón volver a latir después de años muerto? Quizas si, quizás solo se necesita suficiente amor para volver ha hacer latir un corazón...es confiar en que se puede...es arriesgar la vida por la persona que amas.
1. Un mundo muy diferente

Tengo un centenar de historia, pero esta es la ultima que publicare…me dedicare a terminar mis historias para luego (SI tengo mas ideas) publicar otras. Pero no podía esperar para publicar esta nueva idea, es que he visto el tráiler de una película "warn bodies" y he decidido escribir algo basándome en lo que la historia presenta pero cambiando muchas cosas ya que la película todavía no ha salido y no la he visto.

Es un Pansy-Hermione y abran algunas parejas más. La historia mezcla el romance, con el drama y la comedia, ya verán porque.

Rated M: El que lee sabe que esta advertido

**Un mundo muy diferente**

**POV Pansy**

A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que tome un vaso de jugo, aun recuerdo su sabor en mi paladar…lo delicioso que era sentir ese liquido mojar mi garganta, ahora que estoy sentada en la calle desierta me pregunto como era antes…porque se como soy ahora…ahora soy delgada, con el cabello largo negro, la piel tan pálida y ese circulo rojo que rodea mis oscuros ojos desde no se cuanto tiempo.

Mi ropa es de lo mejor por aquí, pero no es algo novedoso…miro mi reloj y me levanto del suelo…me pregunto cual será mi nombre…creo que comenzaba con P…pero no estoy segura. Por aquí todos son extraños, tan extraños como yo…no sentimos dolor… ¿Me pregunto porque? Ah claro…se me ha pasado deciros algo…estoy muerta.

Muchos nos llaman zombis, yo me conformo con saber que sigo mirando esa cosa que brilla en el cielo…y no somos muy diferentes a los humanos…solo que…nuestros corazones dejaron de latir hace tanto…ya no recuerdo como era el sonido del latido de mi corazón, no recuerdo como se sentía tener una conversación.

Porque yo no se hablar, ahora camino hacia mi lugar de trabajo…camino lentamente y mirando hacia delante con la mirada fría…no soy como los demás…quisiera poder ser humana nuevamente…y siento pena por los humanos que matamos a diario.

-urggg…uff.- escucho un ruido a mi lado, me giro y saludo a mi mejor amigo…hablamos a veces con señas de cabeza o manotazos…no se su nombre pero él me dijo una vez que comenzaba con D…me lo escribió en un papel.

Mental mente lo llamo David, es un rubio de piel pálida y ojos plateados…no sé que haría si no lo tuviera conmigo, es el único al que llamo familia…porque tengo una familia, pero él es el mas cercano por el momento.

-Deee.- le saludo con una sonrisa, él también sonríe y seguimos caminando. Detrás de nosotros millones de personas iguales que nosotros caminan. No crean que no hay humanos en el mundo, si las hay…solo que…nosotros somos mas que ellos.

Ahora el mundo se divide en tres especies…los huesos, ellos nos dominan a todos…ellos no son como yo…no tienen piel son solo huesos como lo dice su nombre…pero son tan difíciles de asesinar. A ellos les seguimos los zombis, los cuales somos como los humanos solo que no comemos lo que ellos comen y los humanos que son nuestro alimento…claro esta que estos últimos siempre intentan matarnos con sus armas de fuego.

Esto se vuelve monótono, y a veces es divertido…bueno, divertido a mi manera…porque…muy en el fondo deseo ser como antes, aun cuando no se como era…pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día…todo vuelva a ser normal.

Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada…lo que cuesta, es levantarse y hacerlo realidad…y yo no tengo nada en este mundo que me apoye para realizar mi sueño. Porque no tengo alguien por quien querer volver a ser humana…soy lo que soy…y no espero ser mas que esto…porque sé que no se puede regresar de la muerte a la vida…bueno…eso he escuchado decir ¿Qué crees tu? ¿Se podrá volver a vivir después de haber muerto?

**En el próximo capitulo aparece Hermione. Sé que es corto el capitulo pero quería presentaros la idea y que me dijerais si queréis que la continúe… Saludos.**


	2. Abrir los ojos un dia

Hin: si es algo muy diferente a lo acostumbrado jejeje, cuando vi el tráiler de la peli me quede bien sorprendida y al instante quise hacer un escrito parecido. Bueno con este cap. no se sabrá mucho pero es un cap necesario jeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos

BipolarJL: Es muuyy raro, pero yo espero que me salga bien. Y seguro que te vas a llevar muchas sorpresas a medida que avance la historia y te vas a reír un buen jejeje. Gracias por dejarme Review y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos

Angi: Gracias, es bueno sorprenderos jeje. Aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste y Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un Review, se agradece. Saludos

Leyla DniZ: Si es bastante raro, espero no decepcionaros y que les guste la historia, yo creo que tiene un bonito significado (Ya lo veréis mientras vayáis leyendo) Gracias por dejarme un Review y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos

Abrir los ojos un día…y que todo haya cambiado

POV Hermione

Otro día más, acostada en mí cuarto…bueno…mi cuarto compartido. Miro hacia la izquierda y observo a Ginny…compartimos casa desde, desde que los humanos comenzaron ha convertirse en zombis…todavía recuerdo ese día…la caótica manera en la que me entere.

Porque no es fácil, abrir los ojos un día…levantarse de la cama y ver entrar a tu madre a tu cuarto convertida en un mostro…tener que matarle para sobrevivir…todavía lo recuerdo…como si hubiese sido ayer.

Flash Back

Los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana me dieron de lleno en el rostro…abrí mis marones ojos a la luz de un nuevo día…uno que yo creía perfecto pero que no lo seria. Me saque las sabanas de encima y me senté en la cama…mire el cuchillo que siempre colocaba en la cabecera y por alguna extraña razón lo tome en mi mano.

Cuando pensé en levantarme de la cama, la puerta se abrió de golpe…no se explicar la sensación que se apodero de mi pecho al verla…no es que la presentasen como en las películas…ella no tenia los pedazos sacados…era ella…pero tenia la boca manchada en sangre…y los ojos…los ojos ahora eran rodeados por una profunda marca roja y su piel se había vuelto un blanco pálido.

-Aaa.- me grito y se lanzo hacia mi…sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos…quería matarme…eso era obvio. La esquive un par de veces entre gritos pero ella seguía al asecho…parecía no cansarse.

-MAMA- le grite, pero era como si sus oídos estuviesen tapados…como si sus ojos solo me vieran como comida. Por un momento pensé que moriría, pero logre esquivarla un par de veces más y le clave el cuchillo en la espalda…tantas veces que su sangre me salpico. Salí corriendo del cuarto…y pude escuchar la voz de mi padre.

-Corre Hermione…el mundo…ahh.- y supe que también se había infectado…al salir a fuera todo era…todo había cambiado…personas corriendo de un lado a otro. Personas gritando y otras llorando…todavía recuerdo una imagen que me marco…

Una niña, no más de seis anos…estaba acuchuchada en una esquina y a ella un zombi se acercaba.

-Mama, ¿Mama que te pasa?- le escuche decir antes de que la madre la atacara…y lo supe…ahora no hay familias…ahora sobrevive el mata y no se deja matar.

Fin Flash Back

Siempre recuerdo ese día, a veces tengo pesadillas y siempre despierto cuando mi madre esta apunto de morderme…muchas veces me he preguntado… ¿Por qué no la deje? Si fuera una zombi…tendría más suerte, ellos son más que nosotros, ellos son mas fuertes…ellos salen a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento. Y sonara sarcástico, pero por el momento…ellos parecen tener una vida y nosotros no.

-Hermione ¿No puedes dormir?- me pregunta Ginny, me giro a mirarla…ella también a perdido mucho…perdió a la mayoría de sus hermanos…solo le quedo George, Ronald y su padre. Este es un mundo de mierda, un mundo en el que nadie quisiera vivir.

-No, pero duerme…en unas horas toca una misión.- le digo en voz baja, la escucho a bostezar…y sé que esta cansada; tan cansada como yo, cansada de que nuestra vida gire entorno a los zombis…que nuestro único sueño sea asesinarlos.

Escucho como Ginny se vuelve a dormir, miro hacia el techo y me acomodo mejor en mi cama…seguro ustedes no entienden como podemos dormir con todos esos muertos vivos afuera…antes era difícil, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. Tengo 20 años ya, cuando mi madre me ataco tenia 15…cinco años viviendo así…cinco años viviendo sin vivir.

Suspiro y me doy la vuelta nuevamente…antes…al cerrar los ojos la primera imagen que veía era la de mi madre, ahora ya no, ahora soy capaz de dormir…solo días como hoy me es difícil…porque…cuando salgo a matar zombis…siempre tengo el miedo, de encontrar entre ellos a mi padre.

Me levanto de la cama, salgo del cuarto y camino hasta la nevera…saco un jarro de zumo de naranja y me sirvo un vaso…no hay nada mas placentero que poder disfrutar un buen zumo o un trago de agua cuando uno lo desea…

Al llevar el vaso a mis labios escucho movimientos afuera de la casa, me acerco lentamente a la ventada…no crean que son ventanas simples…son ventanas con protección metálica…mejor dicho: Una ventana que tiene una cortina de metal a la parte de adentro. Me acerco y observo por el pequeño agujero que hay en el metal.

Afuera la calle esta desierta, un polvo blanco vieja atravez del aire, los arboles se alzan imponentes allá afuera…y las carreteras, no transitadas, se extienden como puentes que nos llevan directamente a una muerte próxima.

-Hermione…- me giro asustada y suspiro al ver a Harry…uno de mis amigos…comparto casa con el, Ronald, George, Arthur, Ginny, Luna y Susan. Harry me mira con sus profundos ojos color esmeralda…él sabe que no suelo asustarme por algo como esto, solo me asusto cuando llegan días como hoy…cuando tenemos la intención de atacar a un grupo de zombis en compañía de los hombres de nuestro amigo Sirius Black.

-Siento asustarte.- me dice Harry mientras se para a mi lado…nos miramos y luego miramos hacia delante, si, es estúpido…adelante solo vemos el metal. Pero, es como si pudiéramos ver la carretera, como si pudiésemos ver lo que antes fue y ya no es.

-A veces olvido como era antes, me levanto y creo que: nunca hubieron tiempos mejores.- me dice Harry mirando al suelo; le coloco una mano en su hombro…mi moreno amigo; nos conocemos desde niños.

-Yo también lo olvido a veces, pero no debemos perder la fe Harry…el tiempo pasa, las cosas mejoran.- le digo intentando animarlo. Él se gira y me abraza, abrazo que correspondo acariciándole el cabello mientras él se agarra con fuerza a mi y siento sus lagrimas mojar mi camisa…lagrimas tan calientes que casi queman, aprieto su cabello con fuerza y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Es tan difícil Mione, siento que estamos tan muertos como ellos. Al final todos somos parte de esta desgracia, y…ellos no son del todo culpables, solo hacen lo mismo que nosotros hacemos…solo intentan sobrevivir.- me dice Harry, yo asiento, porque lo entiendo y lo apoyo…porque sé que tiene razón, que todos esos muertos vivos no son culpables…porque a ellos también los mordieron y por eso son lo que son…ellos no escogieron ser así.

Pero…yo me agarro a la idea de que no todo esta perdido, porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón…como una llama de esperanza, queda una duda ¿Se puede volver de la muerta a la vida? Y yo siempre he creído que si…aun cuando…la gente dice que no.

Fin Del Capitulo

No es largo pero los próximos lo serán, este es como una parte del primero. Les presento el punto de vista de Pansy y el de Hermione…desde el próximo capitulo en adelante es que comienza en si la historia.

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así déjenme un Review


	3. Nos vemos por primera vez

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO!**

BipolarJL: Creo que se puede escribir monstruo y monstro…eso creo…no estoy del todo segura. ¿Cómo podrían tener Hermione y Pansy eso? Jeje buena pregunta, allí tendré que inventármela, pero recuerda que los zombis de mi historia son muy especiales y además solo contagian a los humanos si los muerden. Gracias por dejarme un Review y espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos

Leyla Dniz: umm, pues aquí esta la continuación nuevamente, a mi los zombis en si no es que me gusten mucho pero luego de ver cierta peli les he cogido cierto cariño. Gracias por dejarme un Review y que disfrutes el capitulo XD

Hin: Siii Hermione la ha pasado muy mal, pero pronto todo se ira solucionando en su vida…ya veras como todo pasa de estar mal a estar bien jeje. ¿Cómo lograran conocerse sin matarse? Mmm, de eso trata el capitulo de hoy jejeje…espero que te guste y saludos.

GAMI184: Que bueno que hayas regresado jeje y a mi me gusta que des lata jaja. Que bueno que te gusten mis historias y que te guste esta historia…bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy y Gracias por el Review.

Gracias a todos por sus Review, y al que este leyendo y le guste la historia le incito a que me deje su opinión. Saludos a todos y Amor y Paz en Navidad. jeje

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nos vemos por primera vez…**

**POV Pansy**

Estoy caminando hacia mi oficina, al caminar parezco algo atontada pero no lo estoy realmente, al llegar a la pequeña oficina…que es mi lugar de trabajo ¿Qué hacemos allí? Bueno, nos sentamos frente a unos papeles y esperamos que el tiempo pase.

Al llegar el guardia zombi me detiene, me pasa una pequeña maquina por encima del cuerpo y luego me deja entrar…es lo que siempre hacen con todos los empleados. Con esa maquina saben si los que entran son zombis o humanos…ya que hay humanos que han intentado colarse aquí para asesinarnos.

Los humanos nos creen tontos, creen que pueden engañarnos con sus trampas, no saben que estamos más preparados que ellos mismos. Me siento en mi silla y me quedo mirando fijamente un punto indeterminado de la pared frente a mi…este es un lugar enorme sin ninguna división rodeado de paredes color crema sucio.

A mi lado se sienta mi amigo de rubios cabellos…me dedica una mirada y toma un lápiz del escritorio, lo observo mientras escribe con mucha dificultad, el por lo menos intenta escribir nuevamente, yo ya perdí las esperanzas de aprender a escribir…con mucho se hablar y aun cuando se hablar no lo hago porque pronunciar las palabras me es muy difícil.

DRACO es mi nombre….eso fue lo que mi amigo había escrito en su papel y luego me lo había mostrado. Lo mire por algunos segundos y el me miro con un intento de sonrisa antes de volver a escribir su nombre varias veces en el papel…parecía emocionado ante tal hallazgo, yo también lo estaría…ojala supiera mi nombre.

-D-raa-ccc-oo.- dije con dificultad, el sonrió y asintió varias veces, pero un ruido a nuestras espaldas hizo que ambos dejásemos lo que hacíamos y nos girásemos hacia el ruido…no había nadie, o por lo menos eso parecía…solo los otros 14 trabajadores y el guardia. Luego de algunos segundos todos allí nos habíamos relajado pero entonces escuche las pisadas que pretendía ser cuidadosas.

Yo ya me lo esperaba, una puerta se abrió de golpe…como siempre no pueden pelear de frente...y salieron unos humanos equipados con armas de fuego…ellos comenzaron a dispararnos de inmediato…yo me escondí detrás del escritorio y luego comencé a correr hacia un hombre.

Era un chico de cabellos negros y piel clara…creo haberlo visto antes…no me tomo mucho quitarle la pistola…el me miro horrorizado mientras yo lo inmovilizaba en el suelo.

-Sirius.- grito el chico retorciéndose debajo de mi, lo mire con una sonrisa mientras sostenía sus manos con fuerza…las lagrimas comenzaron a puyar en sus ojos rápidamente…que débiles son…siempre lo arreglan todo llorando como imbéciles.

Mire su mano…bonito reloj…fue mi pensamiento mientras miraba el reloj negro y segundos después lo mordí…solo eso necesitaba para volverlo uno de los nuestros…solo mordiendo a un humano este se volvía zombi.

-Ahhh, ahh.- se retorció debajo de mi el chico, hubiese acabado con el a no ser porque alguien me disparo en el hombro, levante la vista y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par…fue como ver un ángel en este infierno…mi tiempo se paralizo por completo…era que no podía creer que una persona fuera tan hermosa.

Ella intento volver a cargar su pistola pero al parecer se había quedado sin balas…Me levante del suelo y la mire fijamente…juro que por un segundo…por un solo segundo pude sentir que mi corazón dio un corto latido…pero eso era imposible ¿O no?

Ella se quedo callada mirándome asustada, lentamente comencé a acercarme a ella, de cerca pude contemplar su hermosa piel que parecía tan suave, sus ojos color chocolate…sus labios rosas. Me seguí acercando y cuando estuve a centímetros lleve mi mano manchada en sangre hasta su mejilla izquierda y la acaricie suavemente.

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás asustada, yo la agarre con fuerza del brazo…podría morderla en ese preciso momento, pero no quería acabar con su belleza, no quería que fuera tan pálida como yo, no quería que su piel se secara y su corazón dejase de latir.

Y con un gesto le indique que se callara, tire de ella para sacarla de allí corriendo, todos los demás habían acabado con casi todos los demás humanos…ojala alguno haya logrado escapar. Al salir afuera observe como un grupo de zombis caminaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos…no podría protegerla de todos…terminarían matándola.

-Actúa…muerta.- le dije con dificultad mientras le soltaba el brazo, ella me miro muy sorprendida y luego miro a los zombis que se acercaban a pasos lentos pero precisos. La castaña asintió y levanto sus manos hacia delante como si intentase tocar el vacío que estaba delante suyo, dejo caer su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y comenzó a moverse exageradamente…casi parecía un robot mal programado.

-Eso es, demasiado.- le dije con dificultad…ella se detuvo unos segundos pero seguía en su pose de robot. Los zombis cada vez estaban mas cerca…ella me miro fijamente y luego volvió a su teatro de muerta…camine a su lado mientras nos alejábamos…y cuando estuvimos lejos ella dejo de actuar muerta y me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué eres?- me pregunto ella deteniéndose, la mire fijamente…no seas un bicho raro…no seas un bicho raro…me dije a mi misma, pero no podía contestar a su pregunta, me era muy difícil…me era casi imposible.

-Estas, en, peligro.- le dije en un susurro…ella asintió y me tomo de la mano tirando de mi para que la siguiese…la mire fijamente sin moverme y ella me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Hermione…y tu eres alguien especial.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa fue la que hizo que la siguiese porque nadie me había dicho algo así en la vida…nunca nadie me había mirado de esa manera.

**POV HERMIONE**

No sé que estoy haciendo, estoy sujetando la mano de una zombi…una que acaba de salvar mi vida, una que podría hacerme pedazos con una mano y aun así no tengo miedo…no tengo miedo, esto es de locos. Solo sé que esa chica de cabellos negros me da confianza…porque a pesar de que esta toda sucia y con esa piel color blanco pálido…no es fea…si no es fea siendo zombi solo imagínatela siendo humana.

Se me hace agua la boca de solo imaginarla…y eso me asusta…no porque me guste una chica, me gustan las chicas desde siempre, pero que me guste ella…ella que jamás será humana. Mientras caminamos noto que su mano es áspera…jamás había tocado a un muerto viviente…y creo que su tacto es lo único que podría decir que me asusta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto girándome a mirarla, ella se queda callada mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Encuentro esa expresión tierna, aunque una expresión tierna en el rostro de una asesina es ver para creer.

-P…- me dice con dificultad, me detengo…necesito limpiarle un poco el rostro…ver su boca manchada de sangre no me ayuda. La llevo hasta un rio y ella se me queda mirando fijamente…la miro de vuelta y ella levanta sus cejas.

-Lávate un poco, anda, traes toda la boca manchada.- le incito, ella asiente y me mira recelosa antes de tomar agua en sus pálidas manos y limpiarse lentamente el rostro…la observo mientras lo hace y me humedezco los labios al ver que sus labios tienen relleno suficiente como para tirar de ellos...si estuvieras viva.

-¿Te llamas P? ¿P? ¿Así de simple?- le pregunto levantando una ceja, P me voltea a ver y se encoje de hombros mientras se lava las manos, me inclino y también me limpio el rostro…ella me había manchado al tocarme… ¿Por qué me habrá tocado de esa manera?

-Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir y averiguar tu nombre. Dices que comienza con P ¿Verdad?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, ella vuelve a asentir y luego baja la mirada y mira fijamente el suelo…es tan linda…si fueses humana P.

-Ven…- le digo tomándola de la mano, ella mira mi mano y comienza a caminar a mi lado…la miro por el rabilo del ojo, me fijo en su forma de andar. No es elegante, no es continua, pareciera que a cada paso caerá al suelo…pero…no me resulta incomodo verla, es como ver a un bebe dando sus primeros pasos.

Luego de estar caminando por algunos minutos llegamos a una casa abandonada…allí están todos los registros de las personas que viven en este país…miro a P…tiene que tener mi edad, aun cuando se ve algo deteriorara…aparenta 21 o 22…tal vez tiene 20.

Al entrar a la oficina de registro suelto la mano de ella y camino por el lugar hasta encontrar los registro de la letra P. Observo a las personas comparándolas con P, pero no hay nadie que se parezca lo suficiente…nadie. Luego de largos minutos me levanto derrotada… ¿De donde abras salido?

Me giro a mira la encuentro mirando fijamente un folder, me acerco lentamente y me coloco a su lado…allí estaba…Pansy, ese era su nombre. En la foto salía una mujer de no mas de 17 años sonriendo, su piel era color caramelo, unos ojos azul oscuro, unos labios rosas…rellenos…deliciosos.

-Paa-ns-y- le escucho decir a la pelinegra a mi lado, levanto la mirada de la foto y miro a Pansy. Parece absorta mirando su foto…al ver su expresión me di cuenta de que estaba triste…de que…le dolía ser lo que es.

-Eras muy hermosa…bueno…lo sigues siendo.- le digo mirándola fijamente, ella lleva sus ojos a los míos y me mira fijamente antes de dejar el folder de un lado y girarse a mirar hacia fuera en completo silencio.

-Grraciias, Her-mion-e- me dice Pansy sin mirarme, me vuelvo a acercar y tomo su mano entre las mías…ella observa nuestras manos unidas…viva y muerta…blanca y morena…latidos y silencio…somos todo lo contrario a la otra.

-Pansy… ¿Te volveré a ver?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella me mira y luego asiente. Le dedico una sonrisa y me acerco un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella retrocede asustada…como una niña recién nacida.

-Tengo que ir a donde mis amigos, deben estar preocupados…pero…ven mañana a mi casa.- le pido, y si, creo que es una completa locura que invite a una zombi a mi casa, pero ya que mas da…ella ha tenido tiempo de sobra para asesinarme y no lo a hecho…tal vez no tiene deseos de morderme.

-Te acom-paño a… tu casa.- me dice Pansy, me sorprende escucharla hablar, bueno… a su forma y con dificultad, pero ella lo intenta. Le dedico una sonrisa y asintió, comenzamos a caminar en silencio nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en zombi?- le pregunto mientras caminamos, pensé que se detendría y se iría, pero ella seguía caminando junto a mí en completo silencio. Aun así no me contesto, parecía no poder…tal vez no querer.

-No lo…se- me dice luego de algunos minutos, asiento…ahora tengo un dato que antes dudaba…ellos pierden la memoria al convertirse en zombis…pierden sus recuerdos…es tan triste, me hubiese gustado que me contara de su vida.

-Bueno, vivo allí…espero que vengas mañana…te estaré esperando.- le digo con una sonrisa mientras le señalo mi casa a lo lejos. Ella asiente y se queda de pie mirándome fijamente, si estuviera viva no abría nada que me detuviera a acercarme y besarla…

-¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?- le pregunto acercándome, ella no responde…solo me mira fijamente…le doy un corto beso en la mejilla y me comienzo a alejar…me giro luego de haber caminado algunos metros y la veo allí de pie…mirándome mientras me alejo.

Me despido con la mano, ella me imita con dificultad…cosa que me saca una sonrisa. Entre a casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mi…

-Hermione…nos asustamos al no verte…todo salió mal. Murieron diez de los nuestros y solo logramos acabar con dos zombis.- me dice Harry al verme entrar, lo miro a él y a los demás chicos que están allí sentados.

-No saben lo que me ha pasado.- les digo con los ojos a medio salir, ellos me miran intrigados…y seguramente me tacharan de loca...esto es una locura.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Espero que os haya gustado y ya saben que si es así déjenmelo saber mediante un Review.**


	4. Aquel primer baño

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**BipolarJL: **Jejeje, trabajan en una oficina aunque es muy elocuente jejeje y difícil de imaginar. Siii, Hermione actuando de zombi si es algo imaginativo jajaja. Se sabrá más adelante como Pansy termino siendo zombi. Es bueno saber que mostro es portugués, gracias por la aclaración :) Gracias por el Review y Felices fiestas

**GAMI184:** Que bueno que te guste, si, es un poco difícil imaginarlo en algunas escenas…da dificultad por el tipo de persona que es Pansy. Y Draco aquí es un amor jejeje, por algo es el mejor amigo de Pans. Gracias por el RR y Feliz Navidad.

**Leyla Dniz: **No, no vi la peli completa pero me hice la peli en la cabeza después de ver los cortes de la peli XD. Sí, no le gustan a casi nadie, por algo será jejeje. SI es algo que podría suceder (Yo espero que no XD) Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el capítulo…Felices fiestas.

**Hin: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, si es algo MUY diferente (Y muy fuera de lo común jejeje) ¿Matar a Pansy por acercarse? ¿Pansy hacerle daño a alguien? Ummm…tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo jejeje. Gracias por el RR y Feliz Navidad.

**Guest:** Si, es muy rara la historia, que bueno que te guste jeje. Gracias por el Review y aquí está la continuación. Feliz Navidad.

Un saludo y un beso súper especial para **Thestral212 **quien me envió un MP (XD), gracias por tomarte el tiempo guapa y espero que te gusta el capítulo y Felices Fiestas.

**Aquel primer baño**

POV Pansy

Camine lentamente hacia mi casa…estaba pensando en Hermione…me gusta su nombre, lastima que sea demasiado largo como para yo poder pronunciarlo correctamente. Mientras caminaba me toque el rostro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me rociaba el rostro con agua…y se sintió bien, casi como si pudiera tener algo en común con los humanos.

Mientras caminaba comencé a observar las calles desiertas, la basura que llenaba cada rincón hacia el que mirara…esto no podía ser así antes…la carretera llena de polvo, las casas completamente oscuras…cristales rotos…vidrios por el suelo… ¿Qué hicimos mal para merecernos este abrupto cambio?

Empujo la puerta de mi casa y observo el lugar pequeño, lleno de polvo...me siento en el suelo y me recargo de la pared…frente a mi todo lo que hay es polvo, mucho polvo, luego de algunos minutos me levanto del suelo y camino hacia las escaleras que conducen al tejado…subo lentamente y al llegar afuera me acuesto en el techo a contemplar el enorme espacio abierto sobre mi cabeza…hay muchas luces brillantes…me encanta la noche por eso…por ver esas cosas…a veces parece que una brilla más que otra, como si esa que de repente brilla más…fuera especial por ese día.

Y allí paso la noche entera, porque yo no tengo la dicha de poder… ¿Cómo le llaman los humanos?...do…dor…dormir…eso es…yo no tengo la dice de eso…solo me acuesto aquí a observar hasta que la cosa redonda y brillante vuelve a aparecer y tengo que bajar de aquí y volver a caminar por las calles.

-Peee…- escucho una voz…me giro y veo a Draco, él se acuesta a mi lado dedicándome una sonrisa, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y el me abraza de los hombros…y allí nos quedamos…dos desdichados que pueden ser felices por solo unos segundos, y esos segundos son estos…estos en los que observamos esas cosas hermosas que brillan en el manto negro.

POV Ginny

La noche cayo hace dos horas sobre nuestro pueblo, estoy acostada en mi cama leyendo una muy vieja revista, Hermione está a mi lado…me volteo a mirarla y nuevamente la veo sonriendo embelesada….no sonríe así desde…desde la trágica muerte de su novia Lavender (Fue la cena de un zombi)

-Hermione… ¿No sonreirás así por la supuesta zombi que te salvo la vida verdad?- le pregunto dejando la revisa a una lado, Hermione se gira a mirarme sin poder ocultar su sonrisa…se ve tan feliz, que cualquiera diría que se ha enamorada…Pero… ¿Quién puede enamorarse de un zombi? Seria…raro…extraño…sería una completa y enorme locura.

-Es que…vi una foto suya de cuando era humana y…era tan hermosa Ginny…si fuese humana.- me dijo con una sonrisa Hermione, esta perdió un tornillo…definitivamente lo ha perdido…eso que ha dicho es anormal…¿Enamorarse de un zombi? Preferible es besar sapos en busca de un principie azul.

-Estas delirando Hermione…lo que necesitas es descansar.- le susurro a Hermione antes de apagar la luz del cuarto y cerrar los ojos.

POV Hermione

No estoy delirando, lo que siento es muy real…late fuerte en mi pecho…deseo tanto que ella sea humana…pero no lo es…no es como yo…no tiene corazón…ni sentimientos…es solo un ser completamente vacío…pero su manera de actuar dice todo lo contrario.

Cierro los ojos en busca de paz, suspiro porque sé que no podre encontrar el tan ansiado sueño…porque me pregunto dónde está ella… ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Pensara en mí? Y mientras más pienso menos respuestas tengo.

La siguiente mañana llego lenta, me acosté tarde y me levante temprano…ya a las siete de la mañana yo tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba preparando el desayuno para los chicos…mientras cocinaba escuchaba música.

-Buenos días.- escucho la voz de Ron, me giro a mirarlo con una sonrisa; él sonríe y comienza a colocar los platos en la mesa…termino de preparar las tostadas y las dejo en la mesa en un bol antes de sentarme en la mesa, Ronald me acompaña.

-Oigan…Deberían esperarnos.- nos dice Ginny apareciendo en la cocina acompañada de Harry, George y Arthur y sentándose conmigo y Ronald quienes ya habíamos comenzado a comer.

-Teníamos hambre.- le responde Ron entre bocados, cosa que me saca una sonrisa mientras sigo comiendo…y luego un ruido llamo mi atención…unos golpes firmes contra la puerta. Todos se levantaron y corrieron por sus pistolas excepto yo…yo solo me acerque corriendo a la ventana y mire…allí estaba ella…estaba parada mirando la puerta con la cabeza ladeada.

Corro a la puerta y la abro de golpe…Pansy me mira…tal vez soy yo pero tiene más color que el día de ayer.

-Joder una zombi…- le escucho gritar a Harry y siento como prepara su arma…cosa que pone sobre alerta a Pansy…quien da un paso atrás.

-No Harry….ella…ella es la persona que me salvo anoche.- le digo a mi amigo, el deja la pistola y mira sorprendida a la pelinegra.

-¿Es ella? ¿Qué onda amiga?- le pregunta Ginny a Pansy dando un paso cerca de ella, Pansy retrocedió hacia atrás…no parecía estar segura de querer entrar...diría que estaba asustada…pero no puede tener miedo de nosotros cuando ella es mucho más fuerte que todos juntos.

-Ven Pansy.- le digo y me estiro para sujetar su mano áspera; ella me mira…y aun viendo duda en sus ojos la hago entrar…la miro después de ver a Ron cerrar la puerta detrás de sí mismo y llevo a Pansy a un sillón.

-Siéntate.- le incito, ella mira el sillón pero hace el amago de sentarse en el suelo…cosa que me saca una risa.

-No, así.- le digo y me siento en el sofá, ella me mira y me imita…se sienta ocupando un espacio mínimo y mirando hacia todos lados algo nerviosa…Ginny es la única que me sigue…todos los demás están más lejos…parecen alerta.

-Oye… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo creo que podrían ser unos 23, tal vez tienes menos pero tu aspecto no ayuda. Digo seguramente para ti es difícil… ¿Te gusta pasear?- pregunto de corrido Ginny, la mire y luego mire a Pansy quien me miro…su cara decía: ¿Quién es esta loca?

-Ginny, por favor.- le digo a mi amiga pelirroja.

-Una foto…esto no me lo cree nadie…he tenido una zombi en mi casa y no me ha matado.- le escucho decir a George bajando las escaleras…solo pude sonreír ante su idea y me acerque un poco a Pansy…ella se alejó y yo me acerque…Ginny se colocó al otro lado y Pansy quedaba entre las dos.

-Digan queso.-nos dice George antes de tirar la foto…miro a Pansy luego y noto que se toca los ojos…como si le hubiesen lastimado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, ella se levanta del sofá tocándose los ojos y asiente.

-Ufff…No sabía que los flashes fueran un arma contra ellos.- le escucho murmurar a Ginny.

-¿Estas bien Pansy?- le pregunto parándome frente a ella y sujetándole las manos para que deje de estrujarse los ojos…ella me mira…tiene los ojos vidriosos… ¿Es capaz de llorar? Sé que no, que eso es lo más cerca del llanto para ellos.

-Estoy…bien.- me dice con dificultad.

-¡Habla!- le escucho decir sorprendido a Ronald, quien al fin comienza a acercarse al grupo.

-Cla…ro quue ha-blo.- le escucho decir a Pansy mirando a Ronald.

-Wow, ella es increíble Mione…solo hay que ayudarle un poco…ella podría sernos de ayuda…y en un futuro tal vez podría volver a ser humana. Démosle un baño.- le escucho decir a Ronald. Lo miro rápidamente mientras él se acerca a Pansy.

-Hey, Ronald, ¿Démosle un baño? No te creas el listo, yo la ayudo…tu…termina de engullir el desayuno.- le digo a Ronald antes de mirar a Pansy…ella me mira confundida, yo coloco una mano en su hombro y la empujo lentamente hacia el baño.

-Ven…sígueme…- le digo a Pansy y le tomo la mano para dirigirla a mi cuarto…la arrastro al baño y me acerco a la ducha a encender el agua.

POV PANSY

Miro a Hermione mientras gira una cosa allí y luego de manera mágica comenzó a salir agua de una cosa con agujeros…miro a Hermione que se gira a mirarme con una sonrisa amistosa…me recuesto en una pared y cuando miro hacia mi costado veo mi reflejo en una cosa sin color alguno…me acerco más a esa cosa y toco mi rostro.

-Ven Pansy…- le escucho decir a Hermione, me giro a mirarla y doy un paso cerca de ella…ella extiende su mano y la lleva a mi camisa vieja y algo rasguñada…ella tira de ella hacia arriba y yo me siento nerviosa así que me alejo.

-Oye…no te hare nada malo…ven…- me dice con una sonrisa y vuelve a tirar de mi camisa hacia arriba…dejo que me la quite pero cubro mis senos con mis manos mientras miro hacia mi costado…veo a Hermione mirarme fijamente y bajo los ojos hacia mi piel tan blanca y pálida como el papel…

Hermione no habla…solo se arrodilla frente a mí y comienza a tirar de mis mahonés viejos hasta quitármelos…y tiemblo al ser solo cubierta por mis bragas…Hermione sube la mirada hacia mí y yo respiro mirándola fijamente.

-Anda…sácate eso…voy a buscarte ropa.- me dice Hermione con una sonrisa, asentí y la vi salir de aquel lugar. Me saco mis bragas y me quedo allí de pie…cubriendo con una mano mis pechos y con la otra mi intimidad. Hermione volvió luego de algunos minutos…me miro de arriba abajo sorprendiéndome y luego se lamio los labios dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Metete…- me susurra…me meto en aquel lugar pero me quedo lejos del agua.

-No te hará nada.- me susurra Hermione sentándose en una cosa circular luego de bajar una tapa.

-Lo…se.- le contesto y lentamente meto una mano baja el agua…está caliente…cosa que me llama…me meto completa y dejo que el agua me moje...se siente bien…casi perfecto…me hace sentir normal.

Siento una mano tirando del moño que sujeta mi cabello y al girarme veo a Hermione quien me ha soltado el cabello y me mira fijamente. Me siento nerviosa y vuelvo a cubrir mis pechos mirando hacia el suelo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- me dice Hermione tomando una cosa circular…la frota luego de mojarla y comienza a hacer una espuma blanca…me mira y me pide que me gire hacia ella…me giro hacia ella y la siento comenzar a limpiarme con esa espuma…sus manos recorren mis hombros…yo solo me quedo quieta…mirando el rostro concentrado de Hermione.

Las manos de Hermione siguen bajando, lava mis brazos y sube nuevamente a mis hombros para comenzar a bajar por mi pecho…me muerdo el labio sin entender las reacciones que crea su tacto en mi…y cuando sus manos están en mis pechos siento como mis pezones se endurece…la miro apenada…ella solo sonríe…y se queda allí más del tiempo necesario antes de seguir bajando por mi abdomen…y me tenso al sentir sus manos cerca de mi bajo vientre.

-Her…Mione…yo…puedo…hacer-lo- le digo con dificultad pero muy segura de lo que digo; Hermione me mira y luego baja los ojos hasta ese punto entre mis piernas…y vuelve a subir la vista al tiempo que asiente y me entrega la cosa redonda…ahora que la sujeto entre mis manos sé que es resbaladiza.

-Anda, termina de bañarte...espero afuera…- me susurra Hermione, asiento y ella sale a la velocidad del viento.

La veo irse y miro el suelo…y otra vez siento como si algo diese un brinco en mi pecho…algo que creía inexistente en mi…casi pude escuchar un latido…corto…pero real…lo sentí…y por eso lleve mi mano a mi pecho y toque ese lugar en el que debería estar un corazón vivo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado,

DEJEN REVIEWS COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD JEJEJE

!BEZASOS Y FELICES FIESTAS!


	5. Entre pláticas

**Nuevo capitulo**

**BipolarJL: **Siii, Lavender fue la novia de Hermione jajaja, muy elocuente lo sé. Ya sabrás que sucederá, aquí os dejo un cap., espero que te guste y gracias por dejar Review. Besos guapa.

**GAMI184: **es verdad, Hermione hablando de pervertidos y ella está muy cerca de serlo (Si es que no lo es XD). No, Pansy no es el único zombi que habla, digamos que es la única que lo ha hecho frente a humanos por el momento. Draco zombi es un amor, ya verás cuando sigas leyendo. Bueno, los zombis de mis historias tampoco es tan demacrados he…son paliduchos y algo atontados y eso del circulo en los ojos…pero no son feos, feos jejeje. Gracias por el RR y que disfrutes el cap. Saludos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz:** Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por el RR y que disfrutes el capítulo. Besos guapa.

**Hin: **Que bueno que te encante la historia a mí me encanta que te encante XD. ¿Pensaste que la lastimarían? Seguro que si Hermione no se interpone la hubiesen lastimado y mucho. Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste y gracias por el RR. Besos guapa.

**Thestral212: **Tienes una idea de lo que va la historia, ellos en si no son completamente zombis, pero no son completamente humanos…tu explicación es muy acertada diría yo…eres buena adelantándote a los hechos jejeje. Siii, Pansy vuelve a sentirse humana y quien sabe…con el tiempo tal vez…si, la relación de Herm y lavender es un O.O jajaja. Qué bueno que te guste y gracias por el RR y besos guapa. Espero que estés bien. :)

**Demian Stark: **Siii, es una peli de comedia, yo también me partí el pecho de la risa. La realidad es que yo tampoco soy muy de zombis pero vi el tráiler porque una amiga me dijo que la peli extrañaba en febrero y que si quería ir a verla en grupo…claro que primero quería saber de qué iba, porque eso de ver películas de zombis nunca me había gustado (Demasiado cobarde yo como para ver muertos vivos XD) ¿Pansy volver a su vida humana? Ummm, ya sabrás jejeje. Gracias por el RR y saludos guapa.

**Fabi Green: **Siii, es mucho más que rara jejeje. La verdad, es la primera vez que yo escribo algo así porque los zombis no son algo que me guste imagina XD. Te partirás de la risa con el tráiler, bueno, yo me partí de la risa con el jejeje. Qué bueno que te parezca buena la historia y gracias por dejar RR. Besos guapa.

**Entre pláticas**

POV Hermione

Me senté en mi cama dejando a Pansy bañándose…me tiemblan todos los músculos de solo recordarla… ¿Nunca has deseado algo que sabes que no debes desear? Es que es como si ella me pidiese a gritos atención…como si le debiera esa atención que le proporciono. Mientras escucho el agua miro la ropa que he elegido para ella…y me muerdo ligeramente el labio inferior al recordarla desnuda…vale…eso ha sido pervertido…parezco Ronald.

Pero no pude evitarlo, solo pretendía ayudarla en un inicio…pero luego…cuando comencé a tocarla…sentir sus temblores…casi como si fuese humana…sentir sus pezones endurecerse bajo mis manos…Dios…eso fue excitante…saber que mi toque le excitaba…y como desee seguir bajando mi mano…pero sé que no debo ni debería estar intentando esto.

¿Y si Ronald tiene razón? ¿Si ella pudiese volver a vivir? ¿Y si ella no fuese completamente una zombi? ¿El corazón puede latir luego de haberse muerto? ¿Puede volver a bombear sangre? No lo sé, no estoy segura…antes pensaba que no…pero ahora…ahora no estoy segura de nada.

Unos ruidos húmedos en el suelo llaman mi atención, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con una Pansy desnuda parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño mirándome fijamente…la recorrí por completo con mis ojos…desde su boca medio violeta…que deberían ser rosa, bajando por sus pechos demasiado pálidos, su abdomen…un poco más abajo…y volviendo a subir hasta sus ojos.

-Mi…ro-pa- me dice la pelinegra con algo de dificultad, me levanto rápidamente y en el intento se me cruzan los pies…ya me veía cayendo con fuerza al suelo…pero unos brazos me sujetaron de la cintura, mi respiración se engancho en mi garganta…levante la vista y me encontré de frente con aquellos ojos oscuros rodeados de ese círculo rojo.

-¿Es…tas…bien?- me pregunta Pansy, asiento…me acerco un poco a ella…pero ella ladea el rostro y mis labios chocan con su mejilla, me alejo…me alejo unos centímetros y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí está tu ropa.- le digo, ella me suelta la cintura y se aleja unos metros; le extiendo la ropa y ella la toma rápidamente, la miro mientras se coloca las bragas…es lenta al vestirse…diría que le cuesta saber dónde va cada prenda o como se coloca; pero luego de algunos minutos ya está vestida.

-Tengo… quee… ir-me- me dice Pansy al terminar, asiento y tomo un cepillo de la mesa de mi cuarto…me acerco a ella y le pido que se siente; ella se sienta y se queda quieta en la cama. Le acaricio el cabello húmedo y comienzo a cepillarle el pelo…sus cabellos son suaves…termino de peinarla y dejo el cepillo en la mesa.

-ven, te despides y te vas.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella asiente y comienza a caminar hacia fuera, camino detrás de ella y no puedo evitar mirar como de bien le queda aquel pantalón…subo la mirada y me centro en su cabello…ya ni siquiera me importa su forma de andar.

-Chicos, Pansy se va…pero vendrá mañana… ¿Vendrás?- le pregunto a ella en un susurro, me mira y asiente. Luego la veo caminar hacia la salida…sonrió al verla salir…ella es tan especial.

-Hermione… ¿Has pensado lo mismo que yo?- me pregunta Harry luego de cerrar con los seguros la puerta.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto confundida, yo no he pensado nada…solo en Pansy así que estoy un poco perdida…por no decir completamente perdida.

-Tal vez…lo que tienen los zombis es algo transitorio…no permanente…un zombi no puede ser afectado por el flash de una cámara…solo un humano.- me dice Harry mirándome de manera fija, lo miro confundida…. ¿Quiere decir que…no son zombis por completo?

-Tal vez…tienes razón Harry.- digo en un susurro, más para mí que para él.

POV Pansy

Camino lentamente hacia…no lo sé…no tengo nada que hacer, no es que yo sea una mujer muy ocupada. Vamos, ni siquiera soy una persona así que no soy considerada como una persona trabajadora.

-Paansssy…- escucho la voz de cierto rubio que conozco, me giro a mirarlo y el termina de acercarse…colocándose junto a mí.

-Ho…la Drraacoo.- le saludo con una sonrisa, el termina de acercarse y comenzamos a caminar en silencio.

-Mee….sieentoo…hum-ano.- me dice Draco, me giro…prestándole toda la atención que él se merece… ¿Qué ha querido decirme mi amigo?

-¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-Teengoo re-cuer-doos- me dice Draco con dificultad.

-¿Qué…clasees…de…re-cuer-dos?- le pregunto

-Una casa…dos mujer-es…una…pe-queña y una…adulta…y…yo…en…una…mesa…comi-endo.- me dice Draco con dificultad y en sus ojos un rayo de confusión, de no entender muy bien que es lo que le sucede.

-¿Tu…no…tienes…recuer-dos?- me pregunta Draco con interés…me quedo pensando…yo solo tengo algo en la mente, creo que es un recuerdo…tal vez de lo que fui antes…pero no estoy completamente segura. Soy yo…sentada en una cama con sabanas rosas mirando hacia delante donde hay una ventana grande abierta y luego alguien toca la puerta y me pregunta si comeré…

-Recuer-do…un…cuarto.- le digo a Draco, él se queda pensando y asiente…justo en ese instante llegamos a casa, entramos y nos quedamos sentados en la oscuridad, rodeados de polvo y suciedad.

-En…mis…recuerdosss…hay…una mujer….pelinegra y…la niña…pequeña…me…dice Papa.- me cuenta Draco mirando el suelo pensativo… siento un brinco en mi pecho…me llevo la mano al pecho…Draco me imita…nos miramos confundidos.

-¿Lo…has…sentido?- pregunto sin apartar la mano de mi pecho.

-¿Un…latido?- me pregunta Draco, yo asiento…y sonreímos a la vez. Luego volvemos a guardar silencio, en el silencio del lugar puedo sentir como mi mente queda en blanco y soy transportada a otro lugar, en el mismo lugar…pero en otro momento.

Flash Back

Es un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de color chocolate y crema, una hermosa cama en medio. Estoy sentada en la cama abrazada a mis rodillas pensativa…unos ruidos afuera llaman mi atención… estoy por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abre.

-Hay que salir Pansy…no sé qué está pasando, pero se están trasformando en zombis.- me dice un hombre de cabellos negros…

Luego todo se vuelve negro, y gritos, quejas…y luego estoy en un lago acostada mirando hacia la inmensidad azul…aun soy humana…un ruido entre los matorrales me llama la atención y tomo mi pistola…

Bum Bum…disparos que no cesan hasta que mi arma se queda sin balas…y dos zombis se acercan…y todo vuelve a ser oscuro…solo gritos…gritos y quejas...

Fin Flash back

-Ahh…- me levanto del suelo gritando, Draco se me acerca mirándome preocupado.

-Estas…bien.- me pregunta mi rubio amigo.

-Siii.- le respondió volviéndome a sentar, y casi puedo sentir como mi corazón da brincos acelerados.

-Ha…sido…raro…- le digo a Draco, el me abraza, escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

POV Harry

Estoy sentado frente al ordenador buscando información sobre lo que podría ser una bacteria zombi…bueno…si es que eso existe, la chica que vino es rara… ¿Y si todos los zombis fuesen como ella? Tal vez lo son…tal vez no hablan porque les da dificultad.

Entonces estaríamos dando un gran paso hacia la mejoría…pero… ¿Cómo saber que zombi es malo y cual tiene arreglo? Si todos son iguales. Me rasco la cabeza pensativo y me levanto de la silla en la que había estado sentado, camino a la sala y me dejo caer en el mueble junto a cierta castaña que mira una película sonriendo.

-¿Qué ves?- le pregunto a Hermione mirándola fijamente, ella sigue la película con una sonrisa.

-Rosas rojas…- me contesta Hermione con una sonrisa, miro la película…esta clavada con alguien al parecer, porque solo ve ese tipo de películas cuando se siente identificada…la historia de una chica hetero que se enamora de una lesbiana a primera vista.

-Vale…te dejo tranquila.- le digo levantándome del sofá y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina, ella sigue mirando la tele con esta única sonrisa…abra que ver lo que hace el enamoramiento…aunque… ¿De quién puede estar enamorada?

-Oye Ginny… ¿No notas rara a Hermione?- le pregunto a Ginny, quien está sirviéndose helado…ella me mira y luego mira a Hermione.

-Si…esta rara…creo que está enamorada de la zombi. ¿Quieres helado?- me dice Ginny como si lo que acabara de decir fuese lo más normal del mundo…Por Dios… ¡Está diciendo que Hermione se enamoró de una zombi! ¡De una zombi que pudo haber sido la que mato a Lavender! ¿Eso no tiene lógica?

Me giro al escuchar un suspiro proveniente de la sala y vuelvo a ver la sonrisa de Hermione y como recuesta su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras ve la película.

-Necesito un helado.- comento sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-Ya lo sabía.- es la contestación de Ginny y comienza a servirme helado.

POV Draco

Estamos todavía sentados aquí, Pansy ya está tranquila, mientras estamos aquí pienso…a veces paso mucho tiempo simplemente pensando. Creo que no soy completamente igual a los demás, digo, soy un zombi, pero me considero uno especial.

Me recuesto en el suelo pensando, hace tiempo sueño con una pequeña…una pequeña rubia que me dice Papa y corre a mis brazos…tal vez era padre antes de convertirme en zombi. Y es triste recordar que no recuerdo nada más que su rostro,

-¿Co-mo… crees que…se…llama-ba?- me pregunta Pansy mirándome fijamente, la miro…

-No…lo…se…- susurro acomodándome mejor en el suelo, Pansy se acerca y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Qué…nombre…le…pondrías?- me interroga Pansy acomodándose mejor en mi hombro.

-No…lo se…tal…vez…le…pondría…tu…nombre…Pansy…es…hermoso…y…corto.- le digo a Pansy, escucho una risa ronca…casi muerta…pero puede llamarse risa ¿O no?

-Pansy…si…es corto.- me dice ella, asiento y nos quedamos allí pensando.

POV Hermione

Nunca pensé estar haciendo algo así otra vez, estar sentada frente a un televisor simplemente viendo una película romántica; como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer, pero es que no me importa…solo quiero pensar que…que puedo enamorarme de Pansy…solo quiero pensar que no es una zombi…aunque lo es.

-Hermione… ¿Estas enamorada de…la zombi?- escucho la voz de Ron en mi costado, me giro a mirarlo y luego miro a Harry y Ginny quienes nos miraron y luego fingieron estar hablando: metiches…

-Yo…eso creo.- susurro mordiéndome el labio, Ronald se deja caer a mi lado y me mira impresionado.

-Es una zombi, está muerta.- me dice Ron, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir.

-Según la hipótesis que hiciste horita…- comienzo a decir, Ron me mira levantando una ceja, me callo y me quedo pesando ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Las hipótesis bien pueden ser falsas… ¿Cómo me hago ilusiones con algo que puede no ser?

-Olvida mi hipótesis, tenemos que centrarnos Hermione, tu amiga zombi me cae bien…pero no podemos confiarnos. ¿Vale?- me dice Ronald mirándome a los ojos.

-Oye, no me confió…solo intento ayudarla… ¿Vale?- le digo a Ronald y me levanto del sofá para alejarme de allí. No quiero que ahora me venga a decir que hacer, hago lo que se me viene en gana.

-Imbécil que sos Ronald, como le dices eso…cuando ya sabes que esta pillada por la zombi…- le escucho decir a Ronald antes de subir, ¿Qué estoy pillada? ¿Por qué todos se dan cuenta menos Pansy?

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado.

Besos, nos leemos pronto,


	6. Esos recuerdos

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Leyla Dniz: **si, parece que todos se percatan menos la aludida… ¿Por qué será? Jejeje, tal vez porque esta medio zombi XD. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy…besos guapa.

**BipolarJL: **Siii, latidos y…no pueden vivir por el momento pero tal vez puedan volver a vivir más adelante. La mujer pelinegra ¿Pansy? Ummm, eso se sabrá más adelante…tal vez no es como se lo han imaginado. Gracias por decirme lo que la ortografía, suelo confundirme con facilidad…intentare que no me ocurra muy seguido. Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**GAMI184: **¿Draco es padre? Puede ser, la niña le dijo papa pero uno nunca sabe XD (Ya se sabrá más adelante) ¿Con quién estaba casado? ¿Quién dijo que Draco estaba casado? Creo que tu solita llegaste a esa conclusión jejeje, ¿Qué pasa cuando una fuerza imparable choca contra un objeto inmovible? Creo que no podría pasar nada pero como tu imaginación es bastante volada seguro tienes una respuesta. Gracias por el RR y besos princesa.

**Hin: **Siii, la pobre apenas y habla XD. ¿Se puede revertir el estado zombi? Ummm, buena pregunta, pronto encontraras una contestación. Noo, ellos no están a pedazos ni con sangre…digamos que solo son color papel, así bien blancos, tienen un círculo rojo alrededor de los ojos, y los labios morados…si quieres hacerte una idea puedes verte el tráiler de "warn bodies" me dijo Demian Stark que en España se llama "memorias de un zombi adolecente" cuando veas el tráiler veras que son zombis pero no están así todo feos. Besos guapa.

**Allen- Walker: **Que bueno que te gusten mis historias, yo escribo para vosotros guapa. Ya no tienes que esperar la continuación porque aquí esta, disfrútala y besos guapa.

Y también un agradecimiento súper especial a** Thestral212** quien me dejo su RR mediante MP, besos para ti también guapa y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Esos recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

POV Pansy

La oscuridad cayó sobre mi pueblo hace algún tiempo…Draco y yo estamos sentados en silencio en la parte de arriba de la casa…mirando las luces brillantes del cielo. Abajo hay movimientos, no muy comunes…pero no le damos importancia a eso.

-Pansy…son…hue-sos.- me susurra Draco, lo miro…ambos nos arrastramos hasta donde termina el techo de nuestra casa, miramos y podemos observar a un hombre hueso masticando algo…parece el pedazo de una pierna…es alto y como bien lo dice su nombre…solo es huesos…nada de carne ni arterias, ni venas…solo huesos.

-Recor-de…cosa…- me dice en un susurro Draco, giro el rostro para mirarlo, y lo interrogo con la mirada.

-Una… medicina…que…me…inyectan…y…luego…oscuro.- me dice Draco mirándome fijamente, asiento y le rodeo con uno de mis brazos para que volvamos a acostarnos en el techo.

-¿Draco…tu…ve-nir…conmigo…a…donde…una…amiga?- le pregunto al rubio abrazándome a mis piernas y mirándolo fijamente. Draco se me queda mirando, parece estar pensando en una forma de contestarme.

-¿Tu…amiga…es…huma-na?- me pregunta con dificultada mi rubio amigo.

-Si.-contesto yo y luego me acuesto a mirar las luces brillantes de nuevo.

-Te…acom-paño.- me contesta Draco luego de algunos minutos en silencio, el silencio vuelve a hacer presencia…y de repente comenzó a caer agua del cielo…no era la primera vez que eso pasaba…nos quedamos allí pensando.

POV Hermione

Afuera llovía a cantaros, me senté en el sofá a escuchar como las gotas chocaban contra el techo echo de zinc, parecía que no cesaría de llover nunca. Me abrace a mis pies y me quede pensando en nada y en todo al mismo tiempo.

Me acosté en el sofá y mire el techo fijamente, hasta que sentí una presencia junto a mí, me levante rápidamente del sofá y me encontré con Ron…el pelirrojo me dedico una sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente a mi…sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, él se muerde el labio y se acomoda el cabello rojo que le caía sobre los ojos…me mira…me mira fijamente y luego suspira volviéndose a acomodar a mi lado.

-Solo…no puedo dormir.- me dice Ron mirando hacia el techo, nos quedamos en silencio….solo escuchando el incesante ruido que hacen las gotas de agua al chocar contra el techo de zinc…esa hermosa melodía que no envuelve a ambos.

-Sabes lo que pienso de los zombis Hermione; Siempre creí que pensabas igual que yo.- me dice Ronald mirando hacia delante, me paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro…si…sé muy bien lo que creía antes, lo que no se, es lo que creo ahora.

-Antes pensaba que se merecían morir Ron, porque jamás en mi vida hubiese llegado a imaginar que un zombi me salvara la vida.- conteste mirándolo, el giro el rostro y fijo sus ojos en los míos y luego se giró a mirar la televisión apagada. La lluvia seguía azotando afuera, acompaña de esos sonidos extraños que siempre escuchamos.

-Sigue siendo una muerta en vida.- me replico Ronald sin mirarme.

-No lo es para mí.- es mi única respuesta antes de levantarme del asiento y comenzar a caminar hacia mi cuarto. Me detengo un momento a pensar, miro a Ronald…suspiro y sigo mi camino…el necesita pensar.

POV Ron

Me recosté del respaldo del sillón y lleve mis manos a mi nuca, mirando fijamente aquel viejo televisor apagado…la mierda de mundo en el que vivimos, suspiro…jamás pensé que Hermione podría fijarse en una zombi.

Ellos son los culpables de la muerte de lavender, por culpa de ellos la mayoría de mis hermanos son irreconocibles y mi madre está hecha huesos…cierro los ojos y reclino mi cabeza en el sillón pensando…recordando aquel día en que todo cambio.

Flash Back

Estaba sentado en la yerba en compañía de Ginny…todo estaba tranquilo…era un día con un hermoso y resplandeciente sol. Habíamos estado jugando futbol y decidimos descansar un rato antes de seguir jugando.

Luego de algunos minutos mi hermana se había quedado dormida en mis piernas, la mire con una sonrisa y la cargue dispuesto a llevarla a casa…pero comenzaron a escucharse muchos gritos, gemidos y suplicas. Mire hacia la carretera que se veía a lo lejos y vi gente corriendo.

Me gire a mirar hacia mi casa y me asuste al ver a mi madre parada en el umbral de la puerta…tenía la boca manchada de sangre al igual que las manos y me miraba con hambre…asustado, y con una niña entre mis brazos comencé a correr, saltando la verja y escuchando los pasos de mi madre que me seguía.

-Ginny…no abras los ojos.- le pedí a mi hermana, quien había echo el amago intento de abrirlos…creo que ella se dio una imagen del porqué de mis palabras porque me obedeció por primera vez en su vida.

Con suerte mientras corría me encontré con Hermione, ella me dijo que le siguiera y llegamos a donde hoy es nuestro hogar.

Fin del Flash Back

Siempre dije que Ginny tuvo suerte, ella no tuvo que ver a su madre convertida en una bestia…en parte lo prefiero…no quiero arruinarle a ella también los recuerdos de aquella madre amorosa que tanto nos cuidó. Cierro los ojos en busca del sueño…no más recuerdos, cuando recordamos nos hacemos mucho daño.

POV Draco

Había amanecido hace no mucho, Pansy seguía callada mirando fijamente sus pies descalzos, me acomode a su lado y la abrace de los hombros y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella seguía pensativa, me miro y luego miro sus pies.

Subí la vista hacia el sol, y al verlo…como si me enviase años atrás mi mente quedo completamente apagada.

Flash Back

-Detente allí muchacho.- me decía un hombre de cabello rubio amarado en una coleta.

-Suéltame, suéltame.- grite intentando alejarme, el me sujeto más fuerte de los hombros y me pego un fuerte puño en la nariz. Me lleve una mano al rostro sintiendo la sangre que comenzaba a golpear.

-Acuéstate.- me ordeno.

-¿Qué quiere hacerme? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte mirando la inyección que tenía en su mano.

-Es…la vacuna de prevención contra el Sida…- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero…yo no tengo Sida... y no quiero prevenir- me queje empujándolo.

-Cállate de una puñetera vez.- y otro golpe que me hizo caer sentado en la silla, seguido de un pinchazo y un líquido entrando directamente a mis venas.

-Ahhh… ¿Qué es eso?...me duele mucho…me está reventando el brazo.- me queje removiéndome…

-¿Qué sucede?- la imagen había desaparecido y ahora solo se escuchaban voces.

-¿Qué pasa? Me duele…ayúdame… quédate quieto…no te muevas…demonios…me está reventando el pecho…quédate quieto….- una mezcla de gritos y luego silencio y oscuridad.

Fin Flash Back

Cerré los ojos saliendo de ese recuerdo que no llegaba a comprender.

POV Pansy

-¿Estas… bien…Draco?- le pregunto a mi rubia amigo sujetándolo, el me giro a mirar sorprendido y luego se comenzó a sacar la camisa, lo mire sin entender y luego ambos vimos una marca que reposaba en su hombro…un corte en forma de X.

-Dolía...era…enfermedad…- me dice mi rubio amigo señalando su brazo.

-¿Enfer-me-dad?- pregunto confundida.

-Va-mos…a…ver…a…tus…ami-gos…ellos…ayu-dar-nos.- me dice con seguridad Draco colocándose la camisa y tomándome la mano para tirar de mí y que le siguiese…lo seguí sin entender muy bien de que hablaba.

Draco tiro de mi por todas las calles, luego de algunos minutos se detuvo y con la mirada me pregunto hacia donde debíamos ir; tire del para que me siguiese hasta que estuvimos parados frente a la casa de Hermione.

Toque con fuerza la puerta, escuchamos pasos adentro y luego la puerta se abrió…Hermione me miro y luego miro asustada a Draco, apuntándolo con su pistola.

-Ami-go…mio…- hablo con dificultad, miro a las otras personas detrás de Hermione y veo que nos miran con desconfianza.

-Entren.- nos dice Hermione, entro y Draco me sigue…agarrado a mi brazo como si de esa manera pudiese estar a salvo.

-Dra…co…tiene…algo…que…decir-te.- le digo a Hermione y luego miro a Draco para que empiece a hablar, Hermione se sienta y nos pide que nos sentemos frente a ella, los demás se colocan detrás de Hermione.

-Yo…tener…un…re-cuer-do…un…hombre…un…un...una…in-yec…cion…una...su-pues…ta…cura…con...tra…el…sida.- le dice Draco a Hermione, la castaña lo mira con el entrecejo apretado y luego voltea a ver a sus amigos.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien te inyecto? ¿Antes o después de transformarte?- pregunto el hombre mayor de edad, creo que se llama Arthur…miro a Draco y lo veo pensativo…

-Antes…- contesta mi amigo.

-¿Quieres decir que por esta inyección te transformaste?- interrogo esta vez Harry. Draco se limitó a asentir.

-¿Dónde te inyectaron?- interrogo Harry acercándose a Draco, mi amigo me miro y luego se sacó la camisa dejando ver la marca en su hombro…

-Es como…como si…luego de inyectarte, alguien intentase hacerte un corte profundo y largo para sacar lo que sea que te hubiese inyectado...observa esto Hermione.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña, Hermione se acercó rápidamente.

-El área esta verde… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Ginny?- interrogo la castaña mirando a su amiga.

-La bacteria inicio en ti Draco, tu contagiaste a los demás…lo que sea que te inyectaron…es la causa de todo esto.- hablo Ginny mirando fijamente a mi amigo.

-¿Pansy…tu no recuerdas dónde te mordieron para transformarte?- me pregunta Ginny, me limito a negar.

-Aun así…Pansy no tiene ninguna marca verde.- comenta mi castaña.

-¿Y tú cuando la observaste tanto?- interroga divertido el pelirrojo.

-Yo…no estoy segura.- es la respuesta de mi castaña con las mejillas rojas… ¿Mi castaña? ¿Se molestara si la llamo así?

-Draco… ¿Qué sentiste cuando te inyectaron?- interroga Ginny.

-Dolor…- es la contestación de mi amigo.

-¿Dolor dónde?- pregunta Hermione.

-En…en… mi…co-ra-zón…como…si…dej-ase….de….latir.- le responde mi amigo.

-Draco…acompáñame.- le dice Harry a mi rubio amigo, Draco asiente y lo sigue, yo me quedo allí sentada…Hermione me dedica una sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado.

-Oye… ¿Has estado tomando sol? Estas más oscura que ayer.- me dice mirándome fijamente, me mira de una forma que antes no había visto…jamás me han mirado como ella lo hace…o eso creo…esa mirada…esa…

Flash Back

Estoy sentada en lo alto de una colina mirando el hermoso atardecer, una sonrisa descansa en ese rostro tan parecido al mío y tan diferente a la vez. Unos brazos me rodean luego de algunos minutos…me giro y veo a una chica rubia.

Tiene los ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa…

-Hola.- le saludo.

-¿No tarde mucho? No me gusta dejarte sola.- me dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Diría que tardaste mucho, pero…yo te esperaría la vida entera Fleur…- le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Solo tenemos 14 años…quien diría que….podría decir que amo a alguien con esa edad.- me dice Fleur abrazándome con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te amo tontita.- le digo con una sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo…mon amour.- me dice ella cuando nos separamos…

Fin del Flash Back

-Fleur…- susurro sorprendida, Hermione me mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿Perdón?- me pregunta, su mirada a cambia por una de molestia.

-Nada…un…pen-sa-miento.- contesto mirando fijamente sus ojos y siento un brinco en mi pecho pero por primera vez lo ignoro.

-Hay una pequeña montaña aquí cerca…los zombis no llegan a ella…vienes conmigo.- me pregunta Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Yo…si…- es mi contestación.

-Volvemos en un rato Ginny.- grita Hermione y tira de mí para que salgamos corriendo…con un grito a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Pero cuídate!- había sido la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Continuación?

DEJEN REVIEWS

BESOS PARA TODOS


	7. Primer

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Allen Walker**: jajaja, calma, calma aquí está el capitulo XD. Ya continuo lo que deje a medias y creo que lo hare por lo grande jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por dejar Review guapa y sin más te dejo leer :) Besos

**Gami184**: ¿Los huesos comen? Ummm…creo que escribí esa parte medio dormida pero diré que ellos en lugar de comer arrancan la carne y ya…XD Siii, Draco empezó el virus. ¿Pansy y Fleur? Jejeje se que es algo así como O.O pero si, eran pareja antes. ¿Cómo que Harry va a violar a Draco? Pervertida Gami! ¿Quién inyecto a Draco? Ya se sabrá ¿Verde? Si el área donde inyectaron a Draco se volvió verde y antes de que preguntes porque…la respuesta es porque a mí se me ocurrió que fuera verde XD ¿Quién es la cosita? Ummm…Tu cosita soy yo ¿O no? ¿TU segundo nombre? Margaritaaaa mi chica preciosa. Creo que…han muerto muchos chinitos por culpa de mis toques :( yo también guardare silencio por ellos u.u

**BipolarJL**: Digamos que ellos se convirtieron en zombis a causa de lo que inyectaron a Draco, si todo está muy revuelto pero pronto ira encajando XD. Y no, Pansy no era la chica que salía en los recuerdos de Draco ya todo se sabrá con más lentitud. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap. de hoy. Besos guapa.

**Fabi Green**: Holitas guapa! ¿Si volverán a ser humanos? Ummm….no lose, tal vez si jajaja…creo que pronto sabrán. Gracias por dejar Review y aquí está el próximo capítulo…espero que te guste guapa y saludos.

**Primer…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

POV Hermione

Pansy está a mi lado, el sol está ya en el cielo…la morena junto a mi camina mirando el suelo, me fijo en sus pasos…más precisos y constantes que antes…como si fuese una bebe aprendiendo a andar…como si hubiese ya tomado un paso continuo. Mientras caminamos mi mente maquina a mil por segundo… ¿Quién será Fleur? ¿Por qué Pansy la nombro cuando yo le hablaba?

Me sorprendió que no se trabara al decir aquel nombre, en cambio el mío no era capaz de decirlo de manera fluida… ¿Quién será esa persona a la que ella había nombrado con un tono impresionado? ¿Quién será?

-¿Por…donde?- me pregunta Pansy mirando perdida el lugar, señalo hacia la derecha en un camino lleno de piedras, ella comienza a caminar y yo amino detrás de ella, mientras caminamos mi mente vuelve a vuela…pensando en quien podría ser aquella chica que menciono Pansy. Porque si hay algo de lo que no tengo duda alguna es que ella menciono a una chica.

Luego de algunos minutos nos encontramos en un rio, Pansy me mira y yo le dedico una sonrisa…la miro mientras observa el lugar con curiosidad, casi como si estuviese completamente perdida en un mundo que solo ella es capaz de entender.

-¿Quién es Fleur?- me aventuro a preguntar sentándome en la arena, Pansy me mira tímidamente y luego se deja caer a mi lado…observo fijamente su rostro, tal vez es porque estoy enamorada pero le veo más color, la veo más hermosa que antes…y sus labios ya no están la morados.

-¿Fleur?- me pregunta ella confundida, siento como el sonrojo se instala profundamente en mis mejillas al ver como ella no entiende de donde he sacado mi pregunta.

-Has mencionado ese nombre cuando estábamos en mi casa.- le digo, no pierdo detalle de sus reacciones…ella se queda en silencio mirándome, con un suspiro dejo de mirarla y me concentro en el lago…hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué…pasa…?- me pregunta Pansy sin dejar de mirarme.

-Nada... ¿Quieres darte un baño?- le pregunto levantándome de la arena y comenzando a sacarme la ropa.

POV Pansy

Siento una pequeña vergüenza al ver como Hermione comienza a sacarse la ropa, me quedo quieta mirando la arena…por un momento no encuentro donde esconder el rostro…

-Pansy…venga sácate la ropa.- me dice Hermione, me levanto y me quedo mirando a Hermione quien se ha quedado en ropa interior y me está mirando con una hermosa sonrisa…llevo mis manos a mi camisa y tiro de ella hacia arriba, dejándola en el suelo, y luego tiro de mis pantalones hasta sacarlos.

-Ven…- me dice con una sonrisa Hermione mientras me tiende una mano para que vaya con ella, tomo su mano y ella tira de mi para que la siga…me dedica una sonrisa mientras entramos al agua…no estoy segura de si esta fría o caliente…pero me inclino a la frialdad.

Cuando el agua nos llega un poco más arriba de la cintura Hermione se detiene y me dedica una sonrisa, me quedo allí sin moverme…sin saber qué hacer, que decir…hasta que Hermione en un descuido me tira agua al rostro…automáticamente le devuelvo el gesto…porque no está en mi…es un… ¿Acto reflejo? ¿Quién sabe?

-Esa…per-so-na…Fleur…es…parte…de…mi…pasa-do…la…recor-de…mien-tras...me…ha-blabas.- le digo a Hermione deteniendo sus juegos con el agua, Hermione me mira fijamente y luego se queda en tal silencio que por un tiempo pienso que no me ha escuchado o…no me ha entendido.

-¿Y…recuerdas que eras de Fleur?- me pregunta Hermione arrugando ligeramente el rostro y mirándome con esos hermosos y brillosos ojos, me quedo en silencio pensando en cómo se decía esa palabra…la tengo allí, en la punta de la lengua pero no se decirle.

- ¿Cómo…se…dice…? Ella…era…mi…par…mi…no…mi…pa-re-ja.- le contesto a Hermione lo mas fluidamente posible…ella se queda como pálida, y no sabe qué decir, como si le hubieran comido la lengua o que se yo…pero no habla.

POV Hermione

Me sorprendí… ¿Pareja? ¿Por qué tenía que ser su pareja? Maldita sea…hubiese preferido que fuera su hermana, prima, lo que sea, menos su pareja… ¿Sentirá algo por esa chica? Pero ella no parece sentir algo por esa chica.

-¿TU…sientas algo por Fleur?- me aventuro a preguntar.

-No…lo sé…- me contesto Pansy con un gesto de completa confusión mientras aprieta ligeramente su frente en señal de no saber nada. Pero esa respuesta no era suficiente para mí, yo quería y necesitaba algo más…y lo conseguiría. Tal vez fue esa decisión la que me lanzo a hacer lo que hice a continuación.

Siendo más impulsada por el agua que por mi misma me acerque a Pansy…ella me miro sorprendida e intento alejarse pero mi agarre en su cintura no se lo permitió…quería decir que no tenía miedo, pero si lo tenía porque ella podría machacarme sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Her-mi-one… ¿Qué…ha-ces?- me pregunto Pansy mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cierra los ojos…- le pedí…ella me obedeció lentamente, acaricie con la punta de mis dedos sus mejillas, Pansy tembló ante mi tacto logrando que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios…termine de acercarme a ella y deje que nuestros labios se tocaran…sus labios eran algo secos, pero cuando mi lengua paso a rosarlo se volvieron más suaves que antes…casi como si estuviese derritiendo un pedacito de hielo.

Pansy apenas respondía mi beso, parecía más bien no saber cómo hacerlo, pero de alguna forma tampoco era capaz de apartarse.

POV Harry

Lleve a Draco a mi laboratorio, allí llevaba a cabo pruebas de sangre y todo tipos de estudios para determinar el origen de aquello que había transformado a los humanos en zombis, Draco me seguía a una distancia prudencial…luego de algunos minutos llegamos al laboratorio.

-Sácate la camisa Draco, te hare una prueba…- le dije señalándole la camilla, el me miro fijamente y luego asintió subiendo a la camisa…tome una aguja y comencé a preparar todo…me coloque guantes resistentes a cualquier sustancia me coloque mi bata.

-Escucha Draco, voy a extraer un poco de tu sangre…solo quiero revisar que es lo que te inyectaron.- le dije al rubio intentando obtener su confianza, el asintió lentamente y se sujeto de la camilla algo asustado.

Con algo de miedo adentre la aguja en el área verdosa del brazo de Draco, el arrugo un poco el rostro…pero no le di mucho tiempo a hacer nada, solo extraje dos tubos de sangre de su cuerpo…no sabía que tuviese sangre…ahora sabía que si…aunque debía determinar algunas cosas sobre esa sangre.

-Draco… ¿Recuerdas como era el hombre que te inyecto?- le pregunto al rubio, el mire mira y se queda pensativo.

-Si…era…ru-bio…te-nia…el…ca-be-llo…su-jeta-do…en…una…cola…piel…clara…y…ojos…azu-les…vestia…como…tu.- me dijo Draco señalando mi vestimenta, mi mente comenzó a maquinar a mil por segundo…

Coloque una muestra de la sangre para analizarla con el telescopio…note partículas extrañas en ella…pequeños puntitos negros que no deberían estar allí...los puntos negros parecían deshacerse al estar al aire…lentamente parecía volverse sangre normal…sin ningún tipo de diferencia.

Comencé a hacer algunas pruebas con la mayora rapidez que me fue permitida.

POV Ginny

Harry lleva dentro del laboratorio como una hora, los demás estamos sentados en la sala en espera de que ellos salgan, ¿Qué habrá encontrado Harry? ¿Sabrá la razón por la cual está pasando esto? ¿Habrá encontrado algo anormal? No lo sé, pero espero que sí.

-Therodore viene a vernos Ginny, ¿Tu se lo has pedido?- me pregunto Ron con el gesto molesto.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? Es mi novio.- defendí rápidamente a mi chico.

-Sabes que no me gusta que venga…además…Draco está aquí y Pansy no tarda en regresar. Llámale y dile que venga mañana.- exigió Ron mirándome de mala manera, que te jodan Ronald.

-No lo hare, no lo veo desde hace una semana.- me queje casi a gritos mientras miraba mal a Ronald.

-¡Pues lo harás, porque no queremos problemas!- me grito Ron levantándose de su asiento, me levante molesta a darle la cara, el no tiene porque meterse entre cosas que solo nos conciernen a Theo y a mí.

-¡Chicos! ¡Cálmense! ¡Ginny llama a Theo y dile que venga mañana! Ron tiene razón esta vez.- declaro mi padre, deje salir una protesta audible antes de caminar hacia el teléfono para llamar a Theo y decirle que hoy no podría venir.

POV Pansy

Me separe sorprendida de Hermione, ella me miro con las mejillas rojas, baje la mirada por su cuerpo recorriendo cada curva expuesta…no había jamás sentido algo como lo que acabo de sentir con ese beso…o eso creo…no estoy del todo segura porque no es que recuerde mi vida.

-Pansy…yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione, se veía tan hermosa con sus mejillas coloradas que por un momento sentí un ladito constante en mi corazón…creo que fueron tres latidos antes de un profundo silencio en mi pecho.

-Eso…fue…único.- susurre completamente anonadada por aquel beso, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa y me sujeto con mas suavidad de la cintura…intente repetir aquel momento, pero no sabía cómo acercarme así que solo me quede quieta mirándola fijamente.

-¿Puedo…besar…?- antes de que ella terminase su pregunta yo me había acercado y la había besado teniendo en cuenta no morderle para no lastimarle, ella me sujeto de la cintura y yo simplemente deje que mis manos cayesen a mis costados, no quería lastimarla, prefería dejar que solo ella me tocase porque yo podría herirla con mi fuerza.

Mientras nos besábamos las manos de Hermione comenzaron a subir por mi espalda…subiendo y bajando constantemente antes de bajar y apretarme el trasero firmemente…me quede quieta ante el gesto, ya que jamás me habían sujetado de esa manera…creo.

-Ya…se…hace…de…no-che.- susurre abriendo los ojos y alejándome de Hermione, ella también se alejo y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vámonos.- me dijo caminando fuera del agua y sujetando mi mano. Nos vestimos y comenzamos la caminata de regreso a casa de Hermione…mientras caminábamos Hermione no había soltado mi mano y no había dejado de dedicarme sonrisas.

-Me gustas mucho.- me dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Intente dedicarle una sonrisa pero no sé si llego…espero que si…luego de algunos segundos más en silencio Hermione se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Yo te gusto?- me pregunto Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ummm…no…lo…se…pero…sien-to…cos-qui-llas.- declare lo mejor que pude mientras bajaba mi mirada al suelo, siento la mano de Hermione en mi barbilla subiendo mi mirada para que la mirase, la mire y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-Eso es suficiente y me hace sentir feliz.- me dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a la vez que llegábamos a su casa y entrabamos al lugar, todos estaban allí reunidos…excepto Harry y Draco…nos acercamos, yo me senté en una esquina junto a Hermione quien no quiso soltar mi mano ni dejar de jugar con mis dedos.

POV Ron

Cuando Hermione llego nos quedamos todos sorprendidos, mas al ver que traía a Pansy agarrada firmemente de la mano, ese gesto era muy característico de ella cuando quería hacer saber que algo era "suyo". No pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa…porque, aunque no me agradaran los zombis ¿A quién le agradan? Pero, aun así, Draco y Pansy me agradaban…eran diferentes.

-¿Fueron al lago?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione mientras llegaba con dos tazas de café.

-Si, fuimos al lago.- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estaba el agua Pansy?- interrogo Ginny a la morena ofreciéndome la taza de café.

-Nor-mal- fue la contestación de la morena con un gesto de completa confusión, sujete la taza de café mientras miraba de manera fulminante a Ginny, realmente mi hermana es una idiota… ¿Cómo va a saber Pansy como estaba el agua? Es una zombi Ginny, ella no puede sentir el calor o el frio.

-Pero…se….volvió…algo…fría…cuan-do…se…fue…la…bola…de…calor.- le escuche decir a Pansy, me atragante con el café y termine escupiendo a mi hermano George quien se levanto de un salto.

-¿Qué te pasa tío? Me has escupido todo.- se quejo mi hermano mirándome de mala manera. ¿Pansy dijo que el agua estaba fría? Pero…según los estudios de Harry ellos no pueden sentir ni frio ni calor…no tienen vida…están muertos ¿O no lo están?

FIN DEL CAPITUL

¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Alguna queja? ¿Crítica constructiva? ¿Protesta? ¿Opinión? ¿Felicitación?

DEJEN REVIEWS

Y besos para todos :)


End file.
